Frio
by Baru-Black
Summary: Son las 6 am, no me pidan mucho, el primer One Shot Wincest que publico. Ahora tengo examen de Derecho, asi q es la via para que mi cerebro no reviente. Besos. Dean y Sam for ever!


Universidad de Stanford - 05:53 am.

_Sam… Sam.. Ven a dormir, es tarde, hace frio_ –La voz de Jessica se escuchaba algo adormilada.

_Sigue durmiendo, estoy bien -_Sam trataba de que se callara, de verdad se sentía mal, y no necesita que Jess se levante, solo quería estar solo, si hacia frio, pero eso no era raro...

_Amor…_ – La cabeza rubia de Jess aparece en el marco de la puerta, para ver como Sam Winchester, futuro abogado, se encuentra en camiseta y shorts, a pesar del frio y tiene solo una botella de cerveza en la mano y una hoja delante de él...

_Pero Sam…-_ Jess lo mira con comprensión, sabe que tiene una larga semana por delante, y que a veces la materia lo supera. – ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?

-No gracias, solo quiero estar solo, tu vuelve a dormir. Tranquila. – La voz cansada de Sam convenció a Jess, de que lo mejor a veces es dejarlo solo, total, ese hombre al que ama con todo su corazón, no le cuenta muchas veces que es lo que realmente le ocurre, así que para que presionarlo. Debe ser la carrera, sabe que Sam es un excelente alumno.

Escucho los pasos de Jess de vuelta hacia la cama. De verdad solo necesitaba calma. Había soñado con Dean, su hermano mayor, y eso lo había dejado mal. No porque a Dean le pasara algo, para nada, de hecho solo había soñado que este estaba sentado en un bar, con su clásica casaca de cuero, nada raro, le conversaba algo a él, porque Sam se encontraba en el sueño, tomaba una cerveza y le sonreía. Quizás el recordar su cara y su sonrisa era lo que le había dejado mal. Todo ese tiempo tratando de olvidar la calidez que le brindaba su hermano y un sueño le turbaba. Miró la foto que tenia entre las manos, era de hace unos 6 o 7 años, un invierno que habia obligado a Dean a que se sacaran fotos, de esas instantaneas de 1 Dolar. Quien lo pensaria, que esas fotos serian uno de los pocos recuerdos de su hermano que llevaria por siempre consigo. Aun recordaba como Dean le habia obligado a aceptar su chaqueta para el frio, ya que Sam no habia salido con una puesta. Por lo que en la foto salia Dean con la nariz roja y Sam con la lengua afuera.

Esa noche cuando despertó, solo se levanto de la cama que compartía con su novia, camino hacia la cocina y tomo una de las cervezas de la marca favorita del Clan Winchester que tenía en el refrigerador, solo por costumbre, ya que cuando vivía con su padre y hermano, su "misión" era vigilar que nunca faltaran cervezas heladas.

Recordaba la cara de su hermano, esa sonrisa y todo dentro de él se revolvía, ¿Es que acaso con escapar de su lado no había logrado nada? Se había alejado de Dean para poder seguir adelante, no deseando que este lo toque, para no observar como su hermano dormía. Se convenció que lo que necesitaba era una linda y tierna chica del sur, para ser feliz. Y se la consiguió, logró quererla como nunca pensó que querría a alguien, pero eso no fue suficiente. Porque no lograba quererla como quería a Dean, no lograba Jess hacerlo perder la cabeza como lo hacía Dean, y esa era la cruz que estaba cargando, porque claramente la quería, pero no como lo quería a él. Y la presión de tenerlo lejos lo estaba destruyendo, porque no dejaba de pensar en el… ¡Si hasta en los sueños se le aparecía! Pero aun en su imaginación, se parecía tanto, no dejaba de ser él, alegre y despreocupado. Lo suficiente para abrazarlo cuando tenía frio, siempre bromeando con el típico "Que harás Sammy cuando yo no esté" y nunca pensó que moriría de frio, como había hecho todo este tiempo.

"Mucho pensar hace mal", le dijo una vez Dean, y quizás era la oportunidad de hacerle caso a su hermano. Sam se levanto y bebió lo que quedaba de cerveza, camino hacia su cama, y cuando se detuvo a mirar a Jess, escucho un ruido cerca de la puerta de entrada.

Bajo despacio, procurando no hacer ruido y cuando el extraño se abalanzo encima, algo le hizo dudar, pero siguió defendiéndose.

Bueno la continuación de esa pelea todos sabemos cuál es.

Solo les diré, que a partir de esa noche Sam nunca más volvió a sentir como su corazón se congelaba y que la pequeña llama que guardaba en secreto, ardio de tal manera que el hielo se deshizo al mirar los ojos verdes que estaban frente a el.

Fin

BaruBlack


End file.
